


Shower thoughts

by galaxyminded



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyminded/pseuds/galaxyminded
Summary: Eli and you have a shower
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Original Character(s), Eli Vanto/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Shower thoughts

Under the hot water, Eli had you against the wall of the shower. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed along your jawline, down your neck, softly sucking on a sensitive spot on your collarbone. Your hand snaked into his hair, a small moan escaping your lips gripping it gently as you felt his hardening length against your skin. Eli groaned as you reached down and gave his bronze shaft a few pumps, returning his lips to yours. He kissed you hard, invading your mouth with his tongue, tasting you. "Please" you breathed, pulling back from the kiss. "What do you need? Tell me what you need" Eli said, his voice dark and raspy. "You. Inside me. Now" you breathed. Eli lifted you up with ease, steadying himself as he lined himself up with your opening. He let you sink down onto his length, biting your lip as you felt him fill you. After giving you a moment to adjust, Eli began slowly moving his hips against yours, kissing your lips gently showing how much he loved you. You kissed back, moaning into his mouth as you felt him pick up his pace. "Harder" you moaned, digging your fingertips into his shoulder blades. Eli increased the pace, biting your lip softly as you bounced. He pulled out, making you whine at the emptiness. "Turn around" he breathed, and you did. He found your slick opening again, and bent you over, sliding back in. He held your hips, thrusting long and deep, hitting the spot that made you cry out with pleasure. "Don't...don't stop" you moaned. Hi gently tugged on your wet hair, turning your head so he could look into your eyes. "Y/N...I'm getting close" he groaned, grabbing your ass with his other hand. "Eliii" you moaned, feeling yourself nearing release as well. He continued his steady pace, hitting your spot in as his hand slid down between your legs, fingers fining your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your knees were growing weak as you felt the familiar tight feeling in your belly surface. "Eli I'm gonna...ahhhh" you said breathlessly as you felt yourself release. Clenching around him as his name rolled off your tongue in a series of breathy moans, Eli joined you, groaning and biting your shoulder gently as he released his load inside you. You stayed like that for a moment, his arms around you, your back pressed into his chest as you both came down from your climax. He pulled out, groaning as he watched his cum running down your leg.

After you finished in the shower, he insisted on carrying you to bed. You let him since your legs most definitely still felt like jelly. "Darlin, you're amazing" he said softly, holding you close. under the covers. "I love you so much" you said, resting your head on his chest. "I love you too" he said, bringing your lips to his in a soft delicate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Will probably change/update things later >_<


End file.
